Four Years
by mylifeismine
Summary: Derek's head repeated two words. Four years. He missed his son's first four years of life. And he vowed that he wouldn't miss anymore. [Dasey.]
1. One: Vow

**Author's Note:** New story. I was suppose to start on one of my newer ideas, but I just couldn't give up this one for that one. So here's Four Years:

**♥**

**Title: Four Years**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Derek's head repeated two words. Four years. He missed his son's first four years of life. And he vowed that he wouldn't miss anymore. Dasey.  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Length: Story**

**♥**

**Chapter One- Vow**  
"You've missed the first four years of his life," Casey said, clearly annoyed. 

"I'm sorry, Casey."

"Yeah right," Casey snorted, "You just didn't have the time to ask what happened to your step-sister."

"Yeah."

Casey rolled her eyes, and moved to close the door.

Derek stopped the door from closing.

"Look, Casey. I'm sorry, I didn't know. But please. Can I see him?" Derek pleaded.

"No. You missed four years of his life, you can live missing another day. Much less another year," Casey snapped.

"Please," Derek said desperately.

"No. Now go find your girlfriend," she spat, before closing the door, and locking it.

Derek slowly dragged his feet to his car, and got in.

Derek curled his fingers on the steering wheel tightly, and put his forehead against the wheel.

Ten minutes rolled by, and Derek finally drove off Casey's driveway.

He reached his house another ten minutes later.

As he unlocked the front door, his girlfriend, Cynthis bounced towards him, "Hey baby!"

Derek silently reminded himself why he was dating Cynthia.

_Thin and easy._

Derek tossed his keys on to the rack, "Not tonight, Cynthia."

Cynthia frowned, "What's wrong, Der-y?" she said, circling her arms around his neck.

Derek pried Cynthia's arms off him.

"But baby..." Cynthia whined.

"Shut up," Derek said sharply, as he stalked into the kitchen, and grabbed serveral bottle of beer, then seated himself on a high stool, putting the bottles on the island in front of him.

Cynthia huffed, and reluctantly went to watch television.

Derek popped the lid off one bottle, and drained half of the bottle in one breath.

Four years.

He had missed the first four years of his son's life.

Derek finished the rest of the beer in that bottle, and reached for another one.

Four eff-in damn years.

And he vowed that he wouldn't miss anymore.


	2. Two: Dinner

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews! I totally loved them, so keep them coming!

**Chapter Two- Dinner  
**Casey had her keys in one hand, and her son's hand in the other, as she opened the door to bring Dylan to school.

But when she saw someone at the door, she yelped.

"What do you want, Derek?" Casey said annoyed.

"Can I bring him to school?" Derek asked.

"No," Casey said in a "duh" tone.

"Look Casey, I said I was sorry. What else do you want?" Derek asked.

"For you to go away, and leave me and my son **alone.**"

"Please, Casey," Derek pleaded.

"Don't you like work to go to or something?" Casey snapped, as she locked the door.

Derek checked his watch, "I still have an hour and a half."

Casey grunted, "Are you gonna like...go? This minute would be a good start, Derek."

"Casey. I haven't seen my son for four years so---"

"And who's fault is that, huh?" Casey said sharply

"Yeah, it's partially my fault, but it's also your's."

"And how's that?"

"You didn't tell me that I had a son," Derek said, arms cross over his chest.

"You didn't bother to ask," Casey snapped, also crossing her arms.

"Psh. So I was suppose to just ask if I had a son, when we had used protection?" Derek snorted.

Casey rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Derek." Then started to walk away to her car.

Derek grabbed her arm.

"Look Derek, I don't have time for your fun and games okay?" Casey snapped.

"Well first off, I'm not having fun, and this isn't a game. Please. Let me take him to school."

Casey put her hand on her forehead, obviously stressed out because of Derek, and took a deep breath in.

Then looked back up at Derek, "You can take him to school, and take him back to your place at noon, since kindergarden is half-day, okay?"

"Yeah," Derek said eagarly.

Casey bent down to be like Dylan's height, "Baby, you'll stay with your daddy for tonight. He'll drop you back here tomorrow morning, okay sweetheart?"

"That daddy?" Dylan said pointing at Derek with a wide smile.

Casey mentally kicked herself.

"Yes that is your daddy," she said, hugging Dylan.

"Sadly," she muttered quietly.

Then she let go of Dylan, and handed him to Derek.

"Take care of him, Derek," she warned him.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of our son," Derek said happily.

Casey's eyes narrowed at the "our" part.

"Did I say something wrong?" Derek said gently, noticing Casey's look.

"No. Take the booster from my car," Casey instructed, not looking at Derek.

Casey stared at the grass, as Derek put their son in the booster seat and buckled him up.

She didn't notice that Derek had walked over to her, until she felt her body in his arms, as she was hugged tightly against his body.

Casey was about to shove Derek off her, but then he buried his face in her hair and mumbled, "I'm sorry," in her ear; and Casey felt her legs give out.

Derek gripped Casey's biceps, and he helped Casey back into her house.

"You okay?" Derek asked gently.

Casey nodded.

"Sure?"

"Yeah," Casey grumbled, then shooing him out of her house to drive her son to school.

♥

Casey drove to the place where she worked as a secretary at a law firm.

"Morning, Casey," the lawyer said, as he passed her with a huge file in his arms.

"Morning, Jake."

Just as Jake was about to enter his office, he said, "Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"You can leave at four today. I'm going out with Aundrea. So there's no point of you being here sitting there like an idiot," he said with a grin.

Casey chuckled, "'Kay."

♥

Derek stood outside with Dylan and the other kindergardeners and their parents, waiting for the bell to ring, and the kindergarden teachers to come out and help their kids in.

Finally, the bell gave out a shrill ring.

Dylan was the last to go inside.

"Good morning, Dylan," one of the teachers greeted, taking one of Dylan's hands.

"And who must you be?" the teacher asked politely at Derek.

"Daddy!" Dylan said loudly.

"Ah, hello, Mr. Venturi. Will you be picking Dylan up at noon?" she said.

_'How does she know I'm a Venturi?'_ Derek asked himself silently

Derek nodded.

"Say good-bye to daddy," the teacher said to Dylan.

"Bye bye, daddy!" Dylan chirped, before dragging the teacher back inside to play with the blocks.

Derek chuckled to himself as he made his way back to his car.

At hockey practice, Derek was extra happy.

Usually, he was body checking the other players from various reasons that varied from day to day.

Because there was no injuries today, they were out of the rink after an hour of practice.

"Derek, my man. What's up?" a buddy said, slapping him on the back.

"Nothing," Derek said, with a small smile on his face.

"Well anyway, it's a quarter to noon. Wanna go grab a bite?"

"Can't. Gotta go," Derek said, as he seperated from his friends and went to his car.

"Something's wrong with him," another buddy said.

The others agreed.

"Welcome back, Mr. Venturi," the same teacher said, as Dylan hobbled around the hallway, grabbing his backpack.

Derek nodded.

"Bye," the teacher said, as Derek led his son to his car.

Dylan waved, while Derek just muttered a bye.

Derek helped Dylan into the car.

"So what'd you want for lunch?" Derek asked, as he drove on to the main roads.

"McDonalds!"

Derek laughed.

After lunch, Derek texted Casey, asking her when she got off work.

Casey replied, telling him at four.

Derek suggested them having dinner, by the restaurant by his house.

Since Dylan wanted to go to Derek's house, Casey gave in.

Derek picked Casey up from her house after she showered and changed.

"How was school, baby?" Casey asked her son, as she stole a piece of gum from it's packet in Derek's car.

By the time Dylan was only halfway through talking about his day, they reached the restaurant.

Dylan bounced giddily into the restaurant.

They were to sit at a booth with two rows of cheery red seats.

Dylan sat on one row, and wouldn't let either of his parents sit with him, "My chair! No sittie."

Casey pulled a face as she sat next to Derek stiffly.

"Just like his father," Casey muttered under her breath.

"And what's wrong with his father?" Derek said quietly back.

"Jason!" Dylan said, before he started to chase his friend around the restaurant, with Jason's parents laughing and watching as the two chased.

"And what's wrong with his father?" Derek repeated in a normal voice, turning his body to face the woman beside him.

Casey began her list, ticking each off with her fingers, "Well. He's stupid, arrogant, retarded, self-fish, greedy, he doesn't care about other people, he---"

Then Derek's lips were on her's, shutting her up; Casey nearly choked on the gum still in her mouth, as Derek shoved his tongue down her throat.

Then Derek pulled back and whispered, "I do care. About you."


End file.
